


Too Much Netflix, Not Enough Chill

by summerprincess (notjustalittlegirl)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Bad movies, F/F, Kling is a tease, Klingenmoe, Lingerie, Netflix and Chill, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Perhaps far more Netflix than Morgan would like, Teasing, Walking In On Someone, poor Sydney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustalittlegirl/pseuds/summerprincess
Summary: When Meghan texted her to come over to her room, Morgan was expecting a romantic evening. She was not expecting her devious girlfriend's plan.





	Too Much Netflix, Not Enough Chill

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is kinda decent haha. 
> 
> I obviously don't know Morgan or Kling in real life, and this is completely made up. If you know or are these people, maybe steer clear.

Morgan had just gotten out of the shower when her phone buzzed and lit up with a text. She dried her hands on the towel still wrapped around her damp hair, then slid it open to reveal the message. 

Meghan: _Roomie went out- come over ;)_

The winking emoticon combined with the words gave Morgan little doubt as to what Meghan had planned, and a shiver ran down her spine. Her own roommate hadn't yet returned, and so Morgan yanked open her drawers and began digging through her clothes, looking for something that she had packed just for this occasion. 

The slide of lace beneath her fingers told her that she had found what she was looking for. Morgan pulled out the push up bra and panties set that she had bought as a Christmas present for Meghan the previous year, dropped her towel, and slid them on, then replied.

Morgan: _Be right there. 2 mins._

Pulling the towel off of her still-damp hair and smoothing it down as best she could, Morgan quickly checked her appearance in the full length mirror on the wall, then pulled on her lacy nightgown and raced down the hall to Meghan's room as fast as she could, so as not to get caught by any team members who might have been in the hallway. 

Morgan tapped on the door, and it opened to reveal her girlfriend, clad in sweatpants and an oversized tee shirt, hair tousled back. 

"Hey beautiful," the shorter woman smirked, pulling Morgan into her arms and kissing her hard in the space between hallway and door, then dragging her into the room. 

Morgan disentangled herself from Meghan's arms and flopped down onto the bed, leaving her muscular legs slightly open and draping an arm behind her head in a way that she hoped looked sexy. If Meghan was to look between her girlfriend's legs, she would have seen just a hint of the black lace panties that Morgan hoped would be in a pile on the floor before long. 

"So, what did you have planned?" 

Meghan grinned, grabbing something that Morgan couldn't see off the table, then lying down on the bed next to her girlfriend and kissing her neck. Morgan tilted her head back, giving Meghan easier access. 

"I think you know," she whispered, abandoning her girlfriend's neck to nip at Morgan's ear instead.

Morgan could feel her panties getting damp, and she tangled her hands into her girlfriend's hair, trying to pull her head around to kiss her lips. 

"Our Netflix list is getting pretty long," said Meghan, pulling the television remote out from behind her back and pulling Morgan so that her girlfriend's damp head was resting against her shoulder. 

"What do you say we start with this one?"

Morgan groaned internally, burying her face in Meghan's shoulder and willing her clit to stop pulsing with want as the opening credits began, and her chagrin only grew when she saw what movie her girlfriend had chosen.

" _The Emoji Movie?_ What the _fuck,_ Meghan Klingenberg? When did you add _this?"_

Meghan giggled, turning the volume up so there was no way to ignore the droning of the introduction, no matter how much Morgan wanted to pretend the television wasn't on. 

"Last night. It's so fucking bad, babe." 

This time, Morgan groaned aloud, trying her best to ignore the circular blobs on the screen but failing miserably. 

"Then why are we watching it?"

"Because it's so fucking funny, Bean! C'mon, just go with it!" 

Morgan grimaced with annoyance, but pulled her head out of Meghan's shoulder to watch the movie. 

About every five minutes, Meghan found something new to be outraged about, and Morgan found herself reluctantly laughing along at how bad it was. Because it was genuinely funny- not in the ways that it was meant to be funny, but because of how terrible it was. 

But, even the most hilarious bad movie couldn't distract Morgan from the feeling of Meghan's body next to hers- her desire for her girlfriend. Her breasts were pressed against Meghan's side, causing her nipples to rub against the lace of her bra. She bit her lip, trying to ignore the movie blaring on the screen and focus on Meghan, even if Meghan wasn't focusing on her. 

She had no idea what was even happening on the screen as she tried to get closer and closer to her girlfriend. She brought her lips close to Meghan's ear, letting out a light breath on her girlfriend's skin. 

"Meghan..."

Meghan looked like she was about to turn and kiss Morgan, but then the blobs on the screen moved again and she broke out into another fit of laughter. Morgan flopped back onto the pillow, groaning with annoyance and glaring up at the ceiling. The air conditioning made her shiver, goosebumps appearing on her flesh. She hadn't expected that she would need to wear a sweatshirt, or much of anything, thinking that Meghan's body would keep her warm in a way the flimsy lace certainly didn't. 

As Meghan laughed at the ridiculous movie on the screen, Morgan pouted. 

And pouted. 

And pouted some more, until finally the credits rolled on the screen.

Morgan pulled up her head, leaning it back against Meghan's shoulder.

"Oh gosh, is that thing finally over?" 

Meghan laughed, smacking Morgan lightly on the head and curling a hand in her hair, which was finally dry. 

"Didn't you like it, babe?" 

Morgan groaned, and Meghan laughed again, wrapping her arm around her girlfriend's shoulder to pull her closer and bringing her lips to her ear.

"So..." Morgan shivered as Meghan's breath met her skin and she felt her body stirring, once again very interested in where her girlfriend's body, hands and mouth were going to end up. 

"What do you want to watch next?" 

That was it. 

Morgan snatched the remote roughly out of Meghan's hand and violently pressed the power button, turning off the television, then swung herself up and around so she was hovering over her girlfriend. Her hair fell down around her shoulders, and she met Meghan's eyes, knowing her girlfriend could see the lust lingering just beneath the surface. 

"I don't want to watch another stupid fucking movie." 

Morgan lowered her head so she was kissing Meghan's neck, slotting a leg in between her girlfriend's. Meghan moaned quietly, grinning. 

"I was wondering how long it would take you to crack." 

As Meghan rubbed against her leg, Morgan let up her kisses to stare incredulously at her girlfriend. 

"You... What? Are you fucking kidding me? We could have been doing _this_ instead of watching that dumb fucking movie the _whole damn time_?" 

Meghan giggled, planting a quick kiss to Morgan's pink lips. 

"Bean, you know I adore teasing you." 

Halfway between growling in frustration and breaking out in a fit of laughter, Morgan leaned down and kissed Meghan, driving her tongue between the other woman's lips to taste her mouth. Meghan rubbed against Morgan's thigh, then wrapped her two legs around Morgan's one and used her leverage to flip them so that she was on top of her girlfriend. 

"But I think I love this even more." 

Meghan pulled Morgan's nightgown off over her head, and her eyes raked across her girlfriend's chest, appreciating the sight before her. Morgan Brian, spread out beneath her dressed in a skimpy black push-up bra and matching panties was a sight for sore eyes. Meghan could feel herself getting wet, and she wasted no time before lowering her mouth and nipping at the tops of Morgan's breasts. 

"Yep. I definitely love this more, pretty girl." 

_Finally,_ thought Morgan as Meghan slid a hand down her panties to rub circles around her clit. Morgan arched into her girlfriend's touch, moaning softly when... 

"OH MY GOD!" 

Morgan looked up, alarmed, to find Meghan's roommate standing in the doorway, hands over her eyes. Sydney looked vaguely traumatized at walking in to find two of her teammates together in bed, and Morgan almost wished that she could melt through the bed and stay there until she could escape. 

Almost, because Meghan was still rubbing at her clit, and Morgan couldn't hold back a moan.

The soft noise got Sydney's attention, and she ran into the bathroom to get away from the scene. From inside, Morgan could hear her yelling.

"ARE YOU STILL FUCKING GOING?"

Morgan couldn't stop herself from grinding against Meghan's hand, and just before she came her girlfriend pulled her hand away, leaving Morgan rubbing against nothing but the fabric of her own panties. Which, of course, was nowhere near enough to finish her. 

"Sorry, Syd! You can come out now!" 

Before Sydney had a chance to emerge, Meghan tossed Morgan her nightgown. 

"I love you, babygirl."

Morgan groaned in annoyance, clit still throbbing as she pulled the garment back over her head and made for the door, carefully avoiding Sydney's eyes. 

"Oh, fuck you, Kling." 

Morgan could hear Meghan's laughter all the way back down the hall. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea who Kling usually rooms with, so I just substituted Sydney. If you know, don't hesitate to let me know so I can make it more accurate.


End file.
